1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastened-shaft type rotating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disk drive devices like hard disk drives are becoming compact and increasing the capacity, and loaded in various electronic devices. In particular, loading of such disk drive devices in portable electronic devices, such as a laptop computer and a portable music player, is advancing. Disk drive devices loaded in such portable electronic devices need improvement of the shock-resistant performance and the vibration-resistance performance so as to withstand against a shock due to falling and a vibration during a carriage in comparison with ones loaded in stationary electronic devices like a desktop personal computer.
For example, JP 2009-162246 A and JP 2010-127448 A disclose motors which have a shaft fastened to a base plate and which employ a fluid dynamic bearing as a bearing mechanism.